Hello! My Name Is
by Wolfo100
Summary: There is a new kid in town. His name is Liam. He is just a good ol' foreigner from everyone else's point of view, except for a few. [This used to be the rewrite, but now has taken the starting job as original]
1. The Start of it All

**A/N: Hey guys! How has your day been? Mine has been pretty good. Sorry this took so long to get out. I somehow forgot about it. Anyhow, this is Hello! My Name Is, if you haven't noticed yet. Which you would have to be pretty freaking retarded to not know yet. This first chapter is just going to be explaining the characters, and the introduction to the story. Just to let you know, they are anthro wolves. Anyhow, enough blabbering. Let's get to the story!**

 _Main Characters_

 **Liam Thomas Jackson**

 _Age:_ 18

 _Height:_ 5'7"

 _Weight:_ 171 lbs or 78 kgs

 _Body Type:_ Average

 _Fur Shade(s):_ White fur, with black on ears, tail and paws. Medium length grey and black hair.

 _Eye Colour(s):_ Varies. Changes every once and a while, from bright blue, to blueish green.

 _Hobbies:_ Golf, Football, Reading, Music, Singing, Video games, Cars.

 **Humphrey Millian Mercer**

 _Age:_ 18

 _Height:_ 5'10"

 _Weight:_ 198 lbs or 89 kgs

 _Body Type:_ Muscular

 _Fur Shade(s):_ Multiple shades of grey, with some white under belly. Medium length dark grey hair, with white highlights.

 _Eye Colour(s):_ Ice Blue

 _Hobbies:_ Gym, Basketball, Socializing.

 **Charlotte Hillary Mercer**

 _Age:_ 18

 _Height:_ 5'5"

 _Weight:_ 103 lbs or 47 kgs

 _Body Type:_ Slim

 _Fur Shade(s):_ Dark brown, with a grey under belly. Long burnette hair with blonde highlights.

 _Eye Colour(s):_ Hazel and Light Brown

 _Hobbies:_ Movies, Listening to music, Cars

 **Lily Lavender Lyan**

 _Age:_ 17

 _Height:_ 5'5"

 _Weight:_ 108 lbs or 49 kgs

 _Body Type:_ Slim

 _Fur Shade(s):_ White all over body. White hair with fringe that over hangs one eye.

 _Eyes Colour(s):_ Lavender

 _Hobbies:_ Dancing, Singing, Walks.

 **Kate Crystal Lyan**

 _Age:_ 18

 _Height:_ 5'6"

 _Weight:_ 114 lbs or 51 kgs

 _Body Type:_ Slim

 _Fur Shade(s):_ Blonde with white under belly. Long blonde hair.

 _Eye Colour(s):_ Amber

 _Hobbies:_ Dancing, Singing, Guitar.

 **Okay, enough of that. Now let's get to the actual story**

 _Liam's POV_

'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, started to play, as my phone was buzzing, telling me to wake the fuck up. I really didn't want to, but I had to. So I swiped across the screen, and it stopped. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and, about five minutes later, I got out of the comfort of my bed, and walked out of my room. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was finished cleaning all the shit out of my hair and fur, I went back into my room, got changed into a black short sleeve shirt, black jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. I always wore this. Mainly because I couldn't be bothered picking something different, and I had no reason to. I put my black and green glasses on, and went downstairs to make some breakfast for my brother, Ethan, and I, since he was too lazy to do it. Then I realized... I am starting a new school today. "Oh god help me..." I said quietly said to myself.

 _Humphrey's POV_

I had already finished my morning routine, so I just went into the living room and turned on the TV. Then I thought to myself, _"Wouldn't it be ironic if you died in the living room?"_ Then I started to crack up at my own joke. I was laughing so hard I didn't even realize my sister, Charlotte, had just walked into the room and saw me laughing my ass off.

"What are you laughing at? The TV isn't even on a damn channel that works!" She asked, with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. I stopped laughing immediately and looked at my younger sister, by 3 days if you must know.

"Never mind. It isn't anything that is your business." I said changing to a different channel on the TV, to a replay of a basketball game. She sat down on the couch next to me, weirdly close. I shifted away from her, but she just kept moving closer.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said, with an eyebrow raised. She looked in my direction and just stared into my eyes. _"Good god this is weird."_ I thought to myself. She didn't stop staring. By this time it was getting very, VERY, weird. Mainly because she was my sister, and she had the 'fuck me' eyes (Only the people who have watched the Ted movies will understand this). She still didn't respond. I waved my hand in front of her face and then she snapped out of her trance. Then her eyes went back to her normal 'oh, it's you' look. "What the hell was that all about?" I asked. She just shrugged and went back to watching TV. I tried to shrug it off, but I just couldn't. IT WAS SO WEIRD!

(Time skip 8:45, school just started)

The school bell just rung, and I waved my friends, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, farewell and wished them good luck, as it was the start of the school year. So we knew immediately what that meant. RULES AND PROCEDURES. The day where everybody is thinking 'Kill me now'. I was wondering to my class, when suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see someone I have never seen in my entire life. He was at least 3 inches shorter than me, wore glasses, and looked like some sort of emo, by what he was wearing. "Hey, I was just wondering if you knew where... Chemistry is?" he asked, fixing his glasses back into the place it should be in. "Oh, that is my homeroom. I take it you are new here?" I replied. He nodded and said, "Yeah. I moved here from New Zealand. My parents had enough of it there so they moved up here. Plus we have more family up here." That is why he had such a strong accent. "Oh okay. Anyway, I am Humphrey. Humphrey Mercer." I said holding my hand out for a handshake. He gladly accepted it and said, "I am Liam. Liam Jackson." After that, I showed him where homeroom was. We both went in and everyone's face looked in our direction. I then realized, I was 2 minutes late for class. CRAP! "Mister Mercer. You are late." Ms Walberg said, sternly. "Sorry Ms. It won't happen again." I replied. "Well it better not. And I take it you are... Liam Jackson?" She said pointing to Liam with a ruler. "Yes I am." He said. "Okay. Well I am Ms Walberg. And you will be sitting next to... Charlotte Mercer, Lee Wilson, and Lily Lyan at that table over there." She mentioned, pointing to the table at the back right of the classroom. Liam nodded and walked over to the table. While I walked over to my table that consisted of, Kate, Lily's sister, Shakey, and Me. I sat down and the Ms Walberg pulled up a power point. Guess what? RULES AND PROCEDURES. This is gonna be fun.

 _Liam's POV_

Rules and Procedures. I don't really mind. I tend to know what is right and what is wrong. So I should be fine. I just sat there and stared off into space. I just thought about what I was gonna do later. Play Station? Nah. I think I will continue working on my car. I bought the car 2 years ago. It was in horrible condition. It is a 1984 Dodge Ram. I had put so much work into it over the last 2 years. All I had to do now was install the engine, a 4.5 litre Turbocharged, V8 diesel engine. It took 7 months to build. And when I moved I had to get everything shipped over. Which broke some of the parts I had for the car, but they were easily a couple minutes, somebody woke me from my trance. I looked over and I saw, who I thought was Charlotte, mainly because she looked a little similar to Humphrey. She pointed to a little piece of paper in front of me. I picked it up and unfolded it and it said _'_ _What are you thinking about?'_ I knew this was a little bit of a girly thing to do, but I wrote on the other side of it, _'Stuff.'_ and scrunched it up. I threw it at her head softly and it hit her. She looked at me and giggled and blushed. I just chuckled a bit and went back into my own world. Time for a day of no learning whatsoever.

(Time skip lunch)

Humphrey had been such a help today. He showed me where everything was in free period so it was really nice of him to do that. So I was heading toward the cafeteria, until I was shoved to the side by some dickhead and fell to the ground. "What the hell! What was that for?!" I shouted getting up quickly. He stopped and turned around. "What's it to you?" He said. What an asshole. Don't even know his name and I freaking hate him. "Because you just shoved me into the ground! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted. His eyes started to fill with rage. And he picked me up and slammed me against the lockers. After cracking my head open 3 times, it felt like nothing had happened. I just stared at him with a blank face. "You still haven't answered my question, douche." I said, rolling my eyes. "Call me that again. I dare you." He said. He is really, REALLY, stupid. "Douche." I replied, slowly. I saw the rage in his eyes grow, and he threw and punch. Probably the slowest punch ever. I blocked it and hit a pressure point in his shoulder and he fell to the ground. I landed back on the ground and he was still awake, but he was going to be paralyzed for a minute or so.

"Brain, always beats brawn. Think about that next time." I said to his face. I then started walking towards the cafeteria, again. When I got into the cafeteria, I looked around to see everybody had their eyes fixed on me. I started walking over to the table Humphrey was sitting at, and everybody was whispering as I went past. I was really, really, confused. Was this about what just happened to me before? I just thought nothing of it, and sat down next to Humphrey.

 **A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. It was really just the introduction. But I will be trying to make every chapter after this at least 2800-3000 words. And this is going to be a lot different than expected. Anyway, chocolate is delicious, and this is Wolfo100 signing out! CYA!**


	2. I'm Too Young for This

**A/N: Hey guys! How has your day been? Mine has been pretty good. Anyhow, I hope you will all enjoy this one. I know some do. I know for a fact this one will be going for a long time, and there will be a sequel to it. Anyway, with that said, let's get to the story!**

 _Still Liam's POV_

I sat down next to Humphrey and got my lunch out of my bag, and started to eat. It went silent and awkward very quickly, and I didn't like it. I really hope Humphrey knows what's going on. I am really confused. I just want to know now, than just have wolves stare at me for no reason.

"Uh... Humphrey? Why is everybody staring at us?" I said looking around the cafeteria. I was completely confused. I hated this feeling so much. "Everyone saw what you did to Garth." He said quickly. "The guy who tried to punch me?" I asked. He just nodded. Now I get. "Well it wasn't that amazing. It is just a simple pressure point. There are different ones that do different things." I mentioned. Self-defensive pressure points are pretty easy to learn. After about two minutes or so, everyone turned back to there lunch. I was about to as well, when I noticed one person still looking. That person is, who I thought was, Charlotte. I turned around and asked Humphrey,"Does your sister have dark brown and grey fur?" He looked at me and nodded, "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"She is still looking at me." I said. Humphrey and I turned in her direction and as soon as she saw Humphrey look at her, she turned back to her lunch. Humphrey chuckled and turned back to his lunch.

"Looks like my lil' sis likes someone..." Humphrey said, clearly trying to hold in laughter. "Okay then..." I said, feeling my face start to burn up.

 _Charlotte's POV_

Do I actually have feelings for Liam? I can't. I only talked to him like, 4 times. And every time was class related. But it feels like it. UGH! This is so annoying! I am trying so hard to ignore it, but I just can't! I might ask Lily later. He just seems so nice. I love his fur colour as well. And his eyes. They are so intici- OH MY GOD! I DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! What the hell is wrong with me?! And I have all my classes with him! _"_ _FUCK!"_ I screamed in my head.

 _(_ _Bell Rings)_

" _Okay. Stop screaming to yourself, and go to class."_ I said in my head. I went to my locker to get my Algebra book. The only problem. My locker is basically across the whole fucking school from Algebra class. Which is absolutely retarded if you ask me. I went as quickly as I could to my locker, put in my code, and opened it. Got the book, shut my locker and went as fast as I could to get to Algebra on time. I got through the door literally as the tardy bell went. I sighed in relief and sat down at my table. Something I noticed, is that Liam and I have been in the same classrooms for the day so far. I think I have the same schedule as Liam. FUCK YES! Wow. I really need to control myself...

(Time skip end of school)

Finally. This horrid day is over. I just need to do this homework... DAMMIT! Most of this stuff I don't even know. I could ask Liam... I guess I am because I am already walking over to him. What the hell is wrong with my brain today? He was at his locker, so I stood in front of the locker door. He shut it and was met with my, BEAUTIFUL face. He jumped back and said, "Jesus. Don't do that to me." I giggled and he smiled. "I am guessing you are Charlotte? Humphrey's sister?" I nodded and asked, "I was just wondering if you could come over and help with my homework?" He nodded and said, "Sure. I don't have anything planned for this evening so I can come." I smiled widely and thanked him. I went to my locker and got my stuff. I then went out to where my car was parked and got in. I had a 2002 Toyota Corolla. It was a good car. I saw Liam get into his car, ( **Which is only temporary** ) a 1975 Ford Falcon. It was in amazing condition. It also seemed he was pretty good with cars. I was pretty good with cars myself. Anyway, as we were driving to my house, FYI, I lead the way, and I saw him singing as he was driving. I couldn't hear him, but I saw him in the rear-view mirror. I giggled a little to myself a little bit.

After a 5 minute drive, we finally reached my house. I saw Humphrey's car parked in the driveway, a 1990 Toyota Hilux Surf. I parked next to it and Liam parked his next to the curb. We walked up to the front door and I opened it and we walked in. He was looking around while I set my car keys on the counter. The rattling of the keys must have got Humphrey's attention because I heard him shout from the living room, "About time you got home Charlotte." I giggled at this and I lead Liam upstairs. We went into my room and he immediately looked at the car posters I had on my walls. He had his eyes mainly fixed on one, and that was the 1984 Dodge Ram. He pointed to it and said, "I have that car. I bought it a couple years ago in New Zealand for around $500. It was in horrible condition, but I have been trying to restore it for a long time. It is nearly finished now, and I somehow managed to fit 35 inch tyres onto it. I don't know how, but I did." He said with a slight chuckle. "Anyway, where do you want to start on this homework?" He asked, looking towards me.

(Time skip 1 hour and 35 minutes)

"Wow. That is a lot easier than I thought." I said, surprised he knew so much.

"I know. You just have to understand how everything works then it is really, REALLY, easy." He replied. We both looked up at the same time and looked into each others eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. That blue is just so fitting for him. Before we realized, we were leaning in closer, and closer to each other. We were SO close! Until it was abruptly interrupted when Humphrey burst through the door squealing like a little girl. "What is it Humphrey?!" I sighed. He just kept squealing. Good freaking god. I had no idea he could this. "You will never guess what just happened!" He screamed. GOOD GOD HE WAS LOUD! "What happened?!" I asked. Liam was completely confused. It was written all over his face.

"I just got a date with Kate!" He had been head over heels for Kate since he was 7 years old. It was funny, every time he said he was gonna ask her out, but he chickened out. It was hilarious to watch. But this time he actually had the balls to do it. Good on him. But he ruined Liam and I's moment. Dickhead he is. Liam just had the 'who the hell are you talking about?' look on his face. I ended up explaining to Liam who Kate was. He nodded and burst out laughing. "Hey! Shut up, Liam! You were about to kiss my sister, so you can't say much!" Humphrey said. Liam stopped laughing immediately and blushed. He looked so cute when he blushed. "I think I am gonna head home. It is getting kinda late and I know my brother isn't going to cook so I always have to. I will see you two tomorrow." Liam said grabbing his bag and his keys. I followed him downstairs and he opened the door. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he smiled widely. "See ya tomorrow, Charlotte." Liam said, waving at the same time. I waved back and smiled. His car started, with a loud growl, making me moan slightly. He waved once again and I waved back as he left. I shut the door and said to Humphrey, "Way to kill the moment," which caused him to chuckle. I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. Turned on the TV and my favourite show of all time was on. The Big Bang Theory.

 _Liam's POV_

I'm guessing I have fallen for Charlotte. I'm not surprised. The only thing I am surprised at is how quickly it went. I hadn't even known her one day, and we just about kissed. Now that is really quick. But holy hell she is beautiful. Her hazel eyes are so mesmerizing. And she has such a round ass... Okay, okay. That crosses the line a little bit. Anyway, I need to get home. Ethan should be home from work soon. I know he has a job, because he had to go out and do a few interviews. Finally after the forth one, he got a job at the Subaru Car Dealership. Along with that came with a 2002 Subaru Impreza. Our parents moved into a house a few streets away, so they aren't too far away. I turned down my street and was looking for the house number. Our house was closer to the back of the street. After about 30 seconds, I was home. I saw Ethan's car parked in the driveway so I parked next to it. I got my stuff and went inside. "I'm home!" I shouted. It echoed through the whole house. Then I heard a loud ass fart, followed by snoring, echo through the house, and knew he was home. I went into the living room to see him still in his work uniform and passed out, face planted into the floor. Classic Ethan. I just rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen. I searched through the fridge to find something for dinner. I shut the fridge, after finding jackshit, and opened the freezer. I found, Steak, left over Lasagna, and more left over food. After about 5 minutes of just standing there, I decided on some steak. He took it out and put it in the microwave to make it defrost. I then heard a huge yawn. Once again, knew who it was. He came walking into the kitchen and asked, "When did you get home?" with an eyebrow raised. "About ten minutes ago." I said staring at the microwave. Then I saw, out of the corner of my eye, his eyes had gone wide. "Did someone kiss you?" He asked, in shock. My eyes went wide, and I felt my cheek where Charlotte had kissed me. And, surprisingly enough, there was a mark in my fur. Dammit... I sighed and said, "Yes. I did." He chuckled and said, "Well that's a first!" and burst out laughing.

"When you're done laughing, how about you go be a dick somewhere else." I said, clearly annoyed by his actions. Good god, I hate him. "Bro, I can clearly see, that this girl, or guy," he said, which made him chuckle. "likes you a lot. The only thing of advice I can give you, is be a man, and ask her out. Oh, and style your hair for once. It might get you somewhere."

Since when has he ever given somewhat good advice? "Thanks. Just don't be a dick about it next time. If you do, you won't have one anymore." I said, making his eyes go wide, and making him cringe. I just chuckled, and as soon as I looked back at the microwave, it loudly beeped at me 5 times, telling me that it was finished. I took them out, and walked outside to the BBQ. I lit it and put the steaks on the BBQ. After about 15 or 20 minutes, they were done. I put them on a plate and brung them back inside. I set them on the kitchen counter and cut one open. Rare. Perfect. "ETHAN! DINNER'S READY!" I shouted. I heard him running to the dinner table. I set our dinner on the table, and was about to dig in, when I heard the phone ring. I went into the living room and answered it. "Hello, this is Liam speaking." I say that every time I answer the phone. It is just manners to say who you are. "Is this Liam or Ethan Jackson?" I had no idea who this was.

"I am Liam Jackson. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"I am sorry to say this, but your parents were involved in a severe car accident. Your father is dead, and mother is in critical condition. We are not sure she is going to make it though." I dropped the phone and collapsed onto my knees as soon as I heard it. "Sir, are you there?" I heard from the phone. I picked it up and said, "Which hospital is she at?" I asked quickly. "North West Jasper Hospital."

"Thank you for calling me. I will be right over." I said, as I hung up. I went out into the dining room and said, "Mum and dad were in a car accident. Dad is dead, but mum is alive. We are going to the hospital. Come on!" I said grabbing my keys and phone, and going out to my car. Ethan got into his Subaru and I turned the ignition. It started with a loud roar, and I shifted it into gear and got out of the driveway as quickly as I could. I shifted into first, and floored it to the hospital. I put my phone on its holder, and drove as fast as I could to the hospital, with Ethan following.

 _Charlotte's POV_

I was sitting on my bed staring out of the window, thinking about what happened earlier that evening. Then I heard a loud roar, and knew who it was. It was Liam. Then I looked down at the road to see his black and yellow 1975 Ford Falcon, race past the house, going at least 75 miles per hour. I grabbed my phone and dialled the number he gave me earlier that day. It was ringing and after a couple seconds, it was answered. "Hey Charlotte." Liam said in a panicky voice.

"Where are you going?! I just saw you go past my house." I asked, completely shocked at how fast he was driving.

"My parents were in a car accident," He said, as I heard the tyres of his car screeching as he turned a corner, "I'm going to the hospital." My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. I grabbed my car keys and said, "Which hospital?"

"North West Jasper Hospital. I take it I will see you there?" He said as I heard him shift gears, and the engine roar, and I held back a moan. I have no clue what that car is doing to me. "Okay. See you there." I said as I hung up. I ran downstairs and out to my car. I got in, turned the ignition, and the car started. I reversed out of the driveway, shifted into drive, and floored it to the hospital.

 **A/N: Wow. This was a very eventful chapter if I do say so myself. I am changing the expectation to 2500 to 3000+ words. I find it a bit easier, but it is still a big enough chapter to suffice. Anyway, Allen keeps telling me to hurry up so I am writing as fast as I can to get this note finished. Wait, I can just end it here. Okay, my room is a pigsty, and this is Wolfo100 signing out! CYA!**


	3. Goodbye

**A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? I'm doing good. So that gives no reason for you not to have one. Anyway, you should really go check out my other story. Darkness at it's Finest. It is a bit short right now, but it is still worth the read. Oh, and I am working with Steelmoore2 Darkness at it's Finest. Anyhow, with that said, let's get to the chapter!**

 _Liam's POV_

I had just arrived at the hospital, and soon saw Charlotte race in as well. I saw Charlotte park and start running over. Once she got over to me, we walked in. I'm guessing Ethan was already back there. So I went up to the receptionist and asked, "What room is Annette Jackson in?" She typed a few things on the computer and after a few more moments she said, "Room 198. Just down the hall and to the right." I thanked her and went down the hall. After a minute or so, I reached her room. I opened the door slowly to see Ethan sitting next to her, talking to her. Her voice was raspy and quite. I couldn't hear her when I opened the door. I walked a little closer and she slowly turned her head to Charlotte and I. She faintly smiled and I grabbed two chairs. One for me and one for Charlotte. We sat down and I lightly held my mothers hand. "Hey mum. How are you feeling?" I asked. I already knew she would probably feel like shit. She looked like it. "I feel sore all over. But thank you for coming Liam." She said very faintly. All of a sudden she started to choke, and it worried me a lot. I hit the button to send in a doctor, and she started to talk. "Liam... Ethan... Make me... and your... father proud..." She said, coughing up a heap of blood, as she took in her last breaths. "Mum?! MUM?!" I said starting to break down. A doctor finally came in to see Ethan in complete shock of what just happened and me crying into Charlotte's shoulder. It was silent in the room, apart from the long, continuous beep from the heart monitor. The doctor let us say our goodbyes and we left soon after. I checked my phone for the time, and it was already 8:47 PM. I had no idea we were there for so long. "Hey Liam? Is it okay if I stay at your house for the night? Just to keep you company after what just happened." Charlotte asked. I was quite drained from all the crying. And it would be nice to have some company other than my brother. "Sure. I'm sure I don't have anything better to do." I said with a sigh. She smiled a little and said, "I am just going to call Humphrey and tell him." She said. I nodded and she stopped outside the door. I walked to my car and grabbed my keys. I got in and immediately started to sob into the steering wheel. After about 5 minutes, I heard Charlotte's car start. It had quite a distinct sound from the other cars. I turned on the car and reversed out of the spot. I drove out of the car park and Charlotte followed. This is gonna be an interesting night.

(Time skip 15 minutes)

We finally got home. I don't think I have ever been this depressed in my life. Anyway, after I parked my car in the driveway, and Charlotte on the side of the road, we went inside. I saw dinner still on the table, but I wasn't hungry anymore. So I cleaned everything up, while Charlotte helped. After that, we went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned the TV on and Charlotte sat her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and leaned my head onto hers. After a while, I was starting to get quite bored. I also noticed that Charlotte had fallen asleep. I picked her up, which she was quite light, and carried her down to the bedroom. I sat her on the bed and went to kiss her forehead, but she shot up and kissed me on the lips. I was completely shocked but gladly accepted it. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss with a huge smile on her face. I got into what I usually wear to bed, which was just boxers, and laid down next to her. She cuddled up to me and sat her head on my chest. "Goodnight Liam." She said quietly.

"Goodnight Charlotte." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(Time skip the next morning) _Humphrey's POV_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BANG! I slammed my hand onto my alarm. I freaking hate that thing. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and walked out of my bedroom and down to the bathroom. I showered, and got dressed into a bright blue Nike t-shirt, black Nike track pants, and blue Nike trainers. I like Nike ( **A/N: I actually hate Nike** ). I went downstairs and saw mum making breakfast. "Morning mum." I said with a huge yawn that echoed through the house. She looked up to see me walking down the stairs and smiled. "Morning honey. How'd you sleep?" She asked, resuming her cooking. "Pretty good. Oh, and Charlotte is at a friends house, if you were wondering. I am going over to check on her." I mentioned, sitting down at the table. "Okay. I was actually wondering where she was. She is usually up by now." She said, emptying some eggs onto three plates, putting one back in the cupboard. She brought two out to the table set them down. One in front of her and one in front of me. "Thanks for breakfast. It smells amazing." I said, taking in a big whiff of the eggs, nearly sucking a bit up my snout. I started to eat and it was delicious. Basic, but delicious. After I had finished it, I grabbed the keys for my car and headed out. I went into my car and got my phone out. I went into the GPS app and searched for where Charlotte was. Our parents made us set it up, in case something happens, we can find them. Anyway, I found the address and went there.

(Time skip 6 minutes and 49 seconds)

I arrived at Liam's house, finally. I walked up to the door and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened to someone that looked around 19. He looked nothing like Liam, which made no sense whatsoever. "May I help you?" He said. "Yes. Does someone by the name of Liam Jackson live here?" I asked, "I'm a friend from school."

"Yeah. He is my brother. I'm Ethan, by the way." He said, holding out his paw for a pawshake. I accepted it and said "Humphrey." As I walked in. "He is still asleep. His bedroom is the second on the right down the hall. Scare him if you want." He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and walked down. I opened the door slowly and peeked in to see, Charlotte, in a bra and panties, laying on Liam's chest. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted, and Liam's eyes shot open. He looked in my direction and looked at me. "What?" He asked, waving his arms out to the sides, trying not to wake up Charlotte. I'm surprised she didn't wake up when I shouted. "DUDE! MY SISTER IS ON TOP OF YOU! AND YOUR WONDERING WHAT?!" I shouted. His eyes went wide, and then soon his face turned to disgust. "You are so sick minded! We haven't done anything other than kiss and cuddle. What the hell is wrong with you?" Liam said, still disgusted. Then Charlotte started to stir awake. She yawned and looked into Liam's eyes. "Hey handsome." She said sleepily. Then Liam pointed towards me and she looked to see me. Her eyes went wide and she screamed and jumped back and fell off the other side of the bed, and took some of the bed sheets with her. "Can you please leave, Humphrey." Charlotte said politely, slightly muffled by the sheets. Humphrey backed out slowly and shut the door behind him.

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I couldn't think of jackshit to write. Anyway, feel free to PM me or send me a message on Kik. I will be happy to chat. And send me some ideas for new chapters. It would help a bunch. Anyway, imagine if tyres were square, and this is Wolfo100 signing out! CYA!**


	4. Long Time, No See

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back. How has your day been? Mine has been pretty good, considering it is only around nine or ten in the morning. All I have been doing is playing video games for 1 hour and a half. But Allen kept nagging me to write. So here I am. Speaking of Allen, I want to thank him for allowing me to use his OC. Anyhow, with that said, let's get to the chapter!**

 _Liam's POV_

Why does Humphrey think like that? That is just disgusting. I can see where he got it from, but you don't just jump to conclusions. That's just stupid. But I wasn't worried about that right now. "Are you okay Charlotte?" I asked looking over to where she was. She was buried beneath the sheets with an arm and half of her leg hanging out from it.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I only twisted my ankle." She said, digging through the sheets to try and find a way out. After about 30 seconds, her face popped out from the sheets. She looked so cute. We just sat there staring into each others eyes, until Charlotte threw the sheets into my face. I fell back onto the bed and she jumped onto me and pinned me. I took the sheets off my face to be met with her soft lips on mine.

 _Humphrey's POV_

Those two are lucky that school is out for today. Apparently someone saw a note in one of the bathrooms that said, "There is a bomb planted underneath one of the sinks". So we have a day or two off so the police can investigate. Probably one of the students just wanting to get out of school. I am just going to head home. I have nothing to do here. Charlotte and Liam are probably making out so that would leave me by myself. I wish I still had Allen around. He was probably the coolest wolf I had ever met. Hell, he even started building a car when he was 14 for god sake! Leaving was so upsetting. But I doubt I will see him again. He lives in Texas so that is a bit far. The only reason I moved was because Kate moved. I, somehow, managed to convince my parents to move up to Jasper, all so I could see Kate. What was wrong with me? A naive 14 year old that's what. I need to really try and forget about that. I just grabbed my keys and went home.

(Time skip 10 minutes)

I freaking hate traffic. It is so annoying. I finally got home. I parked in the driveway and got out. I walked up to the front door and was about to open it when I saw a moving truck, followed by the distinct black 1967 Camaro SS with a green strip up the middle. Could it be him? They parked into the house right next door to my house. I saw the Camaro park in the driveway, and the driver's side door open. And I couldn't believe my eyes. "Allen?" I asked. He looked over and his eyes went wide. "HUMPHREY!" He said running over. When he got over they did their handshake that ended with a bro hug. "How have you been Allen?" I said, breaking the hug.

"Miserable without you man. Apart from that, I was pretty good. How bout you?" Allen asked.

"Pretty good. I see you have finished your car. How long did that take?" I asked, looking over at the Camaro, that looked like it had never been touched.

"About two and a half years. I ended up installing a Stage 2 Supercharger, with a nitrous system. Come on, I will show you." He said, leading me to his car. He popped the hood and it opened to see a 5.5 litre V12 with a stage 2 supercharger, a nitrous system and a 6 speed manual transmission. "How much horsepower does the supercharger and nitrous add?" I asked, staring in complete awe. "In total, an extra 120 horsepower added to the 523 horsepower the engine gives off." He said, proud by his work. "No surprise this took so long!" I said, with a chuckle, "I was gonna start working on my car today. I want it to be more prepared for off-roading." I said as we walked back onto my side and into the garage. I checked to see if I had everything. 38 inch tyres, stage 3 variable turbocharger, off road suspension, and a lot of other stuff. After I had checked everything off, I asked Allen, "Do you mind helping me? It would be really helpful." I said, as I hung up the clipboard on the wall. He nodded and said, "I don't mind. I don't have anything else to do today. I will unpack my stuff tomorrow." He said. We then started to gather up the tools and necessities to get to work.

 _Liam's POV_

That was an amazing make out session. My last girlfriend just kept asking to have sex. It was freaking annoying. But one time she crossed the line by a mile. I broke up with her after it.

 _Flashback March 12 2016_

Scarlet had invited me over to her house for the night. I had a feeling she was going to ask to "do it" again. But I ignored it. If she did, I know what I am doing. She has asked me for at least 2 months now. I don't want to right now. I'm way too young. Anyway, I walked up to the front door and knocked. I opened it to see Scarlet. She had brown fur with a white underbelly. She brought me into a deep kiss the moment she saw me. I broke it off and said, "Hey babe. How have you been?" She had a huge smile on her face, which worried me a little bit. But I ignored it the best I could. "I'm good. How about you?" She asked. I could hear a slight bit of seductiveness in her tone, which immediately worried me. "I'm good. How about we go inside?" I said. She nodded as soon as I finished my sentence. We walked in and she asked, "Want anything to drink?" I looked in her direction and tilted my head a little, thinking. I nodded and said, "Strawberry Fanta please, if you have any that is." She nodded and said, "I always have some. You know it is my favourite." She said, walking into the kitchen, swaying her hips side to side. She always did that, so I didn't think anything of it. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. A minute later she came out with two cans of strawberry Fanta. She handed one to me and I thanked her. I took a sip and immediately started to feel dizzy. I looked at her, my pupils rapidly changing size. She looked at me with lust filling her electric yellow eyes."Since you aren't going to give it to me, I'm gonna take it," She said, touching my chest with her index finger, "from you." Then I blacked out, and was out cold. After what seemed like 5 minutes, I woke up, with Scarlet riding me. "WHAT THE FUCK, SCARLET!" I said, pushing her off of me. She fell back onto the couch and I got up as quickly as I could. I put on my clothes, that she tried to hide, but I found them easily. "We're through Scarlet. Don't text me. Don't call me. Don't even look at me." I said, slamming the front door to her house. I started to hear her weep from the other side of the door, but I didn't care at all.

 _End of Flashback_

Anger started to fill my body. I have had pure hatred for Scarlet since then. She has some nerve to do that to me. "We should probably get into some more clothes before someone else gets the wrong idea." I said with a chuckle. She nodded and got up off of me. I got up and got into just my usual black attire. And she just got into the brown jersey and dark blue skinny jeans. I honestly hate wearing skinny jeans. First, it makes me feel like a girl wearing tights. And second, the are just really annoying to try and walk in to me. Anyway, enough of that. Charlotte and I walked out to the living room and she sat on the couch, while I went into the kitchen to make us some breakfast. I went into the pantry, and grabbed out the ingredients to make some pancakes. After about 15 minutes or so, they were done. They smelled absolutely delicious. I'm guessing Charlotte could smell them too, because I heard her sniffing around in the air. I chuckled and put the pancakes on the table. "Charlotte!" I shouted, and she looked around the corner of the chair to see the pancakes on the table and she bolted to the table, tongue hanging to the side of her mouth. I chuckled at her response. She sat down at the table and I slid the plate over to her. I sat next to her and started eating mine. She was savouring every fork full she took. I was doing the same thing, except she was basically moaning every time she took a bite. I was trying so hard not to just burst out laughing. It was so tempting to laugh, but I didn't want to be mean. After about 20 minutes, we both finished eating. Then I remembered something. I would have to go to my parents house to get my dad's old motorbike. I really didn't want to go. But I had to. I had the spare key, so I could get in.

"Hey Charlotte. I have to go to my parents house to get a couple things. Would you mind coming at all?" I asked. She had just finished her last mouthful of pancake. She obviously enjoyed it. After she said, "Not at all. I would love to come." I smiled at her response and said, "Thank you. Plus I may have a mental break down so it would be nice to have someone there with me." I cleaned up the dishes, while Charlotte kept insisting to help. But I politely declined it. She was so kind. I dried my hands, grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. I opened the door for her and she sat in the car. I got in and started it with a loud roar. She moaned, once again, and I chuckled, making her blush. Good god that was cute. We then headed to my parents old house.

(Time skip 2 minutes)

It was a pretty short drive to my parents house. They only lived a few streets over. I parked into the driveway and turned off the car. I was about to get out when I felt Charlotte's hand wrap around the top of my shoulder. I looked back at her with sadness in my eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. I just nodded and she faintly smiled. We both got out and I headed to the front door with her. I unlocked it with a silent click and I opened the door. It creaked open and we walked inside. I went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet to grab the keys for the bike. Charlotte followed and we went into the garage. I turned the lights on and went over to the bike, that was covered with a blue tarp. I pulled it off to reveal a red and black Ducati Monster 1200 S. My dad cherished this bike. I passed my car keys to Charlotte and she caught them. "You take my car. I will be riding this." I said putting my hand on the bike.

"Do you have a motorcycle license?" She asked. She obviously knew about laws. She is pretty smart, so I don't see why she wouldn't. "I do. I got it a few months ago. I couldn't afford a bike at the time, but now, I have one." I said with a sigh. She walked over to me and brought me into a hug, which I gladly returned, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Don't let this stuff get to your head. I don't want you depressed." She said, slowly rubbing my back. I felt quite nice really. "I won't. Don't worry. Let's just get this bike home." I said, breaking off the hug. She nodded and headed out to the car. I heard it start, so I opened the garage door and put on the helmet. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. I then put the helmet and boots on, and pulled the kickstarter out. I pushed down on it a few times until it started. The 2 stroke engine whined and spluttered as it started. I turned the throttle a few times and eventually put it into gear. It rolled out of the garage and I pressed a button on a remote, and it closed. I rode out of the driveway, and followed Charlotte back home.

(Time skip 2 hours) _Humphrey's POV_

We finally finished work on the car, and it looked like it was ready to do some rock crawling. It was nice to be around my old friend, Allen, again. It's been too long. "Thanks for the help, Allen. I don't think I would have finished it anytime soon if you didn't." I said. He smiled and said, "No problem. It's good to have you around again, after what. 3 years?" He said. I nodded and said, "You want anything to drink or something?" I asked.

He nodded and said, "Can you get me a coke?" I nodded and went inside, while he sat on a chair on the front porch. I opened the fridge and grabbed a coke and a pepsi. I opened them and went outside and sat on the chair next to him and handed him his drink. He thanked me, and we just did some catching up after that. Then he asked me something.

"Hey Humphrey. Can I tell you something? And promise me it won't ruin our friendship." He said nervously.

"Sure. And I promise. Nothing would ruin it unless if you turned into a criminal or something." I said, jokingly. Earning a slight chuckle from Allen. "Well, the thing is. I'm... I'm... I'm gay." He eventually spat out. I was so surprised I fainted on the spot.

 **A/N: Well here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to go and check out my friends, Steelmoore2, Goatsplus, Kellylad13 and LoneWolves246 and their stories. They are pretty great if you ask me. Anyway, highlighters like to explode, and this is Wolfo100 signing out. CYA!**


	5. A Bit Odd

**A/N: Hello guys and girls! Here is the long awaited chapter, I hope, all of you have wanted! Sorry for the wait on the story. Been very busy lately and just haven't had the time to write. But hey, 2 weeks off! I will try my hardest to update. ANYWAY, I'm gonna stop talking now, and let's get to the new chapter, that should've been out more than 3 weeks ago.**

 _Humphrey's POV_

I woke up after what seemed like 5 minutes, to find the sun shining a beautiful crimson through the window, as it was setting. I hadn't realised it was this late. I must've been out for a while. I felt around next to me on what I thought was the coffee table, and eventually, I found my phone. I turned it on and it was already 6:57pm. I must've been out for about 2 hours. I then noticed a message. It was from Allen. How did he get my phone number? I forgot to give it to him earlier, so how did he... oh wait. He could hack into basically anything. Anyway, I put in my very secret PIN of 4321, and checked my messages.

"Hey Humphrey. I'm sorry if I startled you. Just got you inside so you wouldn't get mauled by one of the neighbours dogs. Anyway, I will see you at school tomorrow. Ttyl" the text message read. I chuckled at the sight of it. I don't think it would be a great experience though. I replied with a simple "Thanks. And cya at school tomorrow." I then sat my phone back on the table and rubbed the soreness out of my eyes.

I got my lazy ass up off the couch, and ended up smashing my shin on the coffee table. And hitting your shin, is so fucking painful. I grunted and kept on walking, until ended up in the kitchen, where I found my mother cooking dinner. She must've heard me coming in, because she looked in my direction, and she face lit up. "Oh thank god you are okay." She said, running over me and hugging me to the point, any air in my body was excreted out of my ass as the form of a shart. My mother heard it, and immediately let go. I felt my face burn up as the smell kicked in. And once again, I fainted from the extreme embarrassment. **(A/N: idek)**

 _Charlotte's POV_

Liam and I were just sitting on the couch watching TV. We couldn't really be bothered doing anything. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. 6:59pm. I should probably head home. "I think I am gonna head home Liam. It is getting kinda late." I said, looking up to his face. He pulled back the sleeve of his jacket and looked at his watch.

"Okay. I will see you at school tomorrow." He said, as I stood up from the couch. He walked me out to the front door, and we shared a quick kiss before I walked out to my car. I got in and started it. I reversed out of the driveway and started to head home.

 _Liam's POV_

I have no clue what to do right now. I think I might take the bike out for a ride. Yeah. I will. I walked out to the garage where it was kept. I grabbed the helmet and the boots, and put them on. I had left the key in the ignition, mainly because I couldn't be bothered taking it inside. I turned the ignition key, and pushed the kickstarter down. It coughed and spluttered as it started up. I opened the garage door and rode out onto the street. I started to ride around the block. I was just about home, when a car veered onto my side of the road. I let go off the throttle and put in the clutch and the brake. I came to a halt in a couple seconds, inches away from the car.

I put the stand on the bike down, and went over to the driver's side window. He wound down the window, and it was Garth. "What the fuck was that all about?! You nearly ran me over!" I shouted in his face. All he did was flip the bird and ran over my bike. I picked up my bike from the curb, and there where scratches and dents on the right side of it. It really pissed me off. I got on it, pulled the kickstarter out and slammed it down with my foot. It coughed as it started again. Thank god it was okay. I will probably take it down to the shop tomorrow and get it fixed after school. I rode it back home, realizing, Garth fucked up the steering on it as well. I put it back in the garage.

I went back in and make up a quick dinner, as I was quite tired. I just made some chicken and bacon soup **(It is actually really nice. I have had it before).** I quickly ate it and so did Ethan. He always did that though. It was still quite early, but I was really tired. So I went straight to my bedroom, threw off my clothes, and jumped in my bed. And soon after, I was out cold.

 _Time skip to the next morning_

 _Allen's POV_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I ripped the alarm clock of my bedside table and was about to smash it on the ground when I realised that, if I break this, I can't afford a new one, therefore, I will wake up too late, and will be late for school. So I put it back onto the bedside table and pulled myself out of bed. I went and picked out some clothes, which consisted of a black leather jacket, and bright green t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black Adidas sneakers with green laces. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast for Stacy and I. Our adoptive parents moved us up here when my mother was offered a job up here in Jasper. She knew Humphrey was up here so she took it. I say adoptive, because my parents died when their office building collapsed on them, killing 5 more, and injuring 10. Memories of the funeral still haunt me to this day, even though it was 10 years ago.

Anyway, I went into the kitchen and made some pancakes for everyone. I set them all on the table and seconds after, Stacy came rushing down the stairs like a stampede of caribou were following her. She ran straight to me and brought me into a very tight hug. Jesus Christ Stacy is strong. She is fucking suffocating me!

"Stacy... Too... Tight..." I said, gasping for air in between every word. She let go immediately after I said it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Allen! Are you okay?" I nodded, and she smiled as she sat down at the table. She got stuck into her pancakes, and I got stuck into mine. Olivia and Ian (adoptive parents) came down and got into their food as well. They thanked me for the food and we got into my 1967 Chevy Camaro SS, and headed to school.

 _Time skip 5 minutes_

Not too long after we left, we arrived at school. I found a parking space, and it was right next to Humphrey's car, which was a bonus. Stacy and I got out and headed for the front door. I noticed Humphrey talking to a white wolf with black on his tail, paws, and ears. I also noticed Humphrey's sister, Charlotte, leaning against this mystery wolf.

"Hey Stacy, I'm just gonna go catch up with some people. Can you get my schedule for me?" I asked. She nodded, and I thanked her as I walked over in Humphrey's direction.

"Hey Humphrey!" I said, gaining his attention, and the attention of Charlotte and this other wolf. His face lit up when he saw me, and he said, "Hey Allen! Good to see you. Where is Stacy?" He asked.

"She has gone in to grab our schedules. She should be out soon. And who is this?" I said, pointing (not in a rude way) to the wolf I had no clue existed. "Oh, this is Liam. Liam, this is Allen." He said, introducing us. We shook our paws and just went to a normal teenage conversation. But not too long after, the bell rang. Stacy hadn't come out yet, which was worrying me. I went into the halls and saw some huge ass guy punching the shit out of two girls, with a huge crowd around him. One of the wolves was completely white, and the other was... Stacy. Humphrey, Liam and I ran over to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK GARTH!" Humphrey shouted, getting "Garth's" attention. He saw Liam, and a slight fear went into his eyes. Humphrey pulled Garth off and Liam hit him in the neck, and Garth fell to the ground, paralysed. Humphrey and I took the two girls to the nurse's office, while Liam, and one other guy who I randomly seemed to have a connection with, were carrying Garth to the office. I just couldn't help but not stare at this wolf...

 _Time skip 15 minutes_

 _Liam's POV_

After the conference with the principal, I headed to class with a late referral. Thanks Garth. I got to class and handed in the slip to the teacher, I went and sat down at my table. And guess what? A FUCKING POP QUIZ! I hate these things. They are so useless. But they do them anyway. The teacher handed out all the quiz's and soon after everyone started. Colour Theory? What the hell? This is chemistry not painting class.

"Jesus Christ..." someone said in frustration. Then I had no idea why I said this, but I did.

"No, they just think I am." I said out loud. And the whole class lost their shit laughing. I chuckled at my own joke, but it wasn't very funny to be honest.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter after such a long time. At least Allen will stop nagging me about it now. Speaking of that, go check out my friends Goatsplus, Steelmoore2, LoneWolves246, Kellylad13, and their great stories. Anyway, Cacti are even bigger pricks than before, and this is Wolfo100 signing out! CYA!**


	6. Time for a Stabbin'

**A/N: Kia ora everybody! My Maori is on point if you ask me. Anyway, how have all of you been? I have been pretty good, so I hope all of you have too. And excuse the fact that some chapters may come out later than wished. Anyhow, let us get to the sixth chapter of the HMNI Rewrite!**

 _Allen's POV_

Today has been pretty good. The people are really nice, apart from some, but I tend not to think about those people. Humphrey has been a great help for Stacy and I. Stacy and Lily were thankful for Humphrey and Liam helping them, and it was good of them to help in the first place. That Garth guy should have gone to prison for fucking assault, but he was only god damn suspended, and he can still stay for the rest of the day. The principal must not really care at all, that this retard just beat the living hell out of two girls that were only freshman. It angers me so much to the point I am about to kill someone.

I keep my hunting knife in my sock for a reason. 6 inches and completely illegal but I don't care. I would rather just run over them with my Camaro but that would ruin the paint, so ripping their throat out with a knife will have to do. Anyway, it was HPE (Health and Physical Education). I don't mind it at all, just something I don't really want to do everyday. But I had to.

So my class went into the locker rooms, and I noticed the same wolf from earlier that day. From what I heard he was called Hutch, but I'm not sure. Knowing me, I couldn't help but look over to him when he was changing into his football gear. He was in really good shape. He had a god damn six pack, on the verge of an eight pack. He was bulky as all hell, bigger than Humphrey even. I saw someone look over to me and I quickly turned my head back to what I was doing. I didn't know who looked but I knew Garth was in my class, so I hope it wasn't him.

After we were all done, we went out onto the football field. It was overall great weather today so we didn't have to worry about mud or wrecking the field. Coach Shaw picked the teams, and I was against Garth. Fucking great. At least I had Hutch on my team. After the teams gave each other some good luck, it was kickoff.

 _Time skip end of game_

That was a nasty game against Garth. He plays so fucking dirty. He literally ripped my helmet off once or twice. But I don't really care, unless if he snapped my neck then I would've been fucked. No duh about that. Anyway, we headed back into the lockers and got ready to get to our next class, which was Art. I wasn't half bad at this. I would enjoy it if it weren't for the teacher Mrs Walsham. I had a deep hatred for her. Her family has been rivals with mine for years now. She purposely gives me hard work, and rates my work horribly on purpose to make me do it again. It is like "What the fuck Mrs Walsham. If anything my work is better than yours." I fucking hate her. But I will live.

On the way out I caught myself staring at Hutch's ass, and the worst thing possible happened... THE GROUND COLLAPSED AND THERE WAS A HUGE PIT OF LAVA AND, just kidding. Garth saw me.

"Eyeing up Hutch I see, fag." He said in my ear. I froze. "What the fuck did you just call me?" I asked, with pure rage filling my body to the brim, and I was ready to spill. "What? A fag?" He said. I was about to snap when he said that. "Call me that one more time. I dare you." I said, with my paws rolling into fists, and getting ready to grab my knife.

"You. Are. A. Fag." He said slowly. I snapped. "THAT'S IT!" I grabbed the knife from my sock and slammed him against the wall, holding the knife to his neck. "SAY IT ONE MORE TIME! AND I WILL PUT THIS KNIFE IN YOUR NECK, WHERE IT FUCKING BELONGS!" I shouted. Luckily, we were the last two in there, so nobody was there to witness it. Absolute terror and regret filled his eyes and face. I smiled inside from his reaction. "Okay! Okay! Just let me go!" He whimpered. I let him go and slid the knife back into my sock. "Don't mention this to anyone, or that knife and goes through you head, capeesh?" I said right up to his face. He nodded quickly and we left the locker room. We arrived at our next class just when the tardy bell went. Lucky this time, may not be the next. So I sat down at my table, which annoyingly, had Garth and a couple of his friends at the table.

Throughout the class, I heard Garth tell his friends what had happen in the locker, apart from about the knife stuff. And from then on, the bullying started. This is gonna be annoying for the rest of the day.

 _Liam's POV_

Throughout the day, I saw Garth the retarded douchebag, bullying people like usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until I saw, who were apparently Garth's gang members, pushing someone around who looked oddly familiar. Then they slammed the guy up against the lockers and I recognised the face immediately. Allen.

"Hey douchebags!" I shouted as I walked up to them with my anticlimactic stature for my age. They all looked in my direction and one of them chuckled and looked back at Allen. Big mistake mate. I walked up behind him and kicked the back of his knee while the others watched him collapse to the ground as his knee buckled. I punched his shoulder and I heard it crack as he fell to the ground. Not bones cracking, just joints moving around and gas bubbles being released. He was paralysed on the floor as the others charged at me. Dodged the first guy who ran up to me, and he ended up running into a pillar. Tripped the second, and he went straight into the lockers. And I was bowled over by the third. He stood over me and proceeded to beat the shit out of my face. Already have 3 scars on my head. I don't need another one. Thanks to the injuries I have received in the past, my pain tolerance is higher than the average male my age. So this guy felt quite weak to me. I quickly pushed into the gap between two bones in the shoulder, putting him on the floor. I got off the floor and wiped the dust of my shirt. I helped Allen up and he thanked me for helping him. I knew he had the knife in his sock, so I have no clue why he didn't use it. Probably too many people around. I wouldn't actually have used it in the first place. There is always heaps of people in the halls.

 _Time skip to the end of school peeps_

 _Humphrey's POV_

FINALLY! The end of school for the day. And a date with Kate tomorrow night! I cannot wait! I don't know why we couldn't have just sorted it out for the weekend. I guess she was busy on the weekend. I don't mind. I just can't believe I have a date with Kate. I really need to stop thinking about Kate. I walked to my car and started it. My CD was in so my most favourite songs were getting played on my new radio. Then one of my most favourite songs on the list came on. "Scars" by Abstract.

 _You clench your fist. She gives you a hug. Tell you she loves you, but you've been drinking too much. But you don't quit. Instead you rather fuss. And take it to the point to where she can't get up. And it makes you feel sick! It breaks your heart! Cause you never meant for it to go this far! But you got a kid. Who has to live with the scars! They can only see you, whenever there's bars! I need a medic! Yeah! I need a medic! Gimme a medic! Yeah! Call me a medic!_

 _She said I ain't seen him laugh in a long time. Seems life abandoned him to the wrong side. Remember the night they split? And we all cried? I think for certain a large part of my heart died. They brought me up thinking, life was rainbows and sunshine. Grew up to find that time cruised that they all lied. For so long, convinced ourselves we were all fine. But the night he came back at 3am again was the last time. Alcohol consuming his breath. Mum said, Don't you think of taking a step in this house! Told you last time, one more time and you're out! So what now? Is our family worthless to you than a night blacking out?! Slammed the door. And then she dropped to the floor. Tears streaming down her face. Said I can't do it no more. Said I tried to be strong for you. Keep the family together. But it's healthier this way and in the end will be better._

 _You clench your fist. She gives you a hug. Tell you she loves you, but you've been drinking too much. But you don't quit. Instead you rather fuss. And take it to the point to where she can't get up. And it makes you feel sick! It breaks your heart! Cause you never meant for it to go this far! But you got a kid. Who has to live with the scars! They can only see you, whenever there's bars! I need a medic! Yeah! I need a medic! Gimme a medic! Yeah! Call me a medic!_

 _I said don't you worry. No, that won't be us. She said I'd like to know that, but there's not much I trust. It's confusing cause I used to know their love that was. And it all went downhill, in just a matter of months. She said you grow up fast. When your fantasies die. And nothing comes of wishing on stars in the sky. What if it runs in my genes? What is I do it to you? Your heart's been broken before. Don't let me be the next bruise! I said, what if the stars brought us together? To bring your fantasies back? And you're a beautiful soul. Why you been thinking like that? You're not like that. Seen it in many of chats. You're your own damn person! You are not your dad! He made mistakes. And you learn from them. I've made my mistakes. You're what I earned from them. So we both know what love can be. So let's bring back the fantasies. Grab my hand. We're right where we're supposed to be._

 _You clench your fist. She gives you a hug. Tell you she loves you, but you've been drinking too much. But you don't quit. Instead you rather fuss. And take it to the point to where she can't get up. And it makes you feel sick! It breaks your heart! Cause you never meant for it to go this far! But you got a kid. Who has to live with the scars! They can only see you, whenever there's bars! I need a medic! Yeah! I need a medic! Gimme a medic! Yeah! Call me a medic!_

Great song that is. I absolutely love it. I love some songs more than it, but I still love it. And it turns out, I'm home already. I parked my car in the driveway, and then my phone started to ring. It was Allen. Why would he be calling me? I answered the call with a very high pitched, "Hello Allen!" Like I had just sucked on a helium balloon.

"Jesus Humphrey! That hurt like hell!" He laughed. "Haha. Sorry. Anyway, what is the reason for you to call me?" I asked. "Well, it is about Garth. Can I just come over and we can talk there?" He asked. "Sure! Come over whenever you want!" I don't even know why we are calling in the first place. He lives next door. "Okay. See ya in a few." He said before he hung up.

 _Time skip a thirty minutes._

"...So that is what happened today." Allen said, on the verge of tears.

"How about we go do something I think you will enjoy." I said. "And what is that?" He asked, looking up from his pain and sadness. "How about we go down to the drag strip and do a couple races?" I asked, and his face immediately lit up.

"You have no idea how much I love drag racing. It would really cheer me up." Allen said.

Soon after, we left the house and Allen got into his car, and asked me, "What car are you gonna be taking?" Little did he know, I had a great car stowed away for the perfect time to use it, and that was drag racing. "I'm gonna take Big ol' Betty!" I shouted going into the garage and walking over to the blue tarp, covering a great car. I pulled off the cover to reveal a 1975 Chevy Nova SS, carrying a twin turbo V8 engine producing more than 450 horsepower and an additional 102 horsepower from the nitrous system. 0-60 MPH in 3.12 seconds. Time to go drag racing bitches!

 **A/N: Here is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Be sure to go check out my friends Steelmoore2, Goatsplus, LoneWolves246, and Kellylad13 and there amazing stories! Anyway, I play with scissors a lot, and this is Wolfo100 signing out! CYA IN THE NEXT ONE!**


	7. I apologise

Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating anything for so long. Writers Block has come, and has hit me hard. I haven't had any ideas for god knows how long. So if you guys want to, feel free to send me ideas. I'm open for anything, I just need ideas. It would be amazing if any of you did. Anyway, I will try and get a chapter out for HMNI as soon as I can. I miss writing for you all. Anyway, I hope you all remember to have a good one!


	8. A Little Race

**A/N: It has been a long time hasn't it? It has been way too long. My brain finally decided to come up with some ideas for a change. I apologise highly for such a long wait. That is more than enough chatting, let us get to this chapter!**

 _Still Humphrey's POV_

I haven't driven this Nova in such a long time. I'm so happy I still have it though. I can't believe I actually thought about selling it. It would have been worth quite a bit with the engine in it. But I kept it, and I'm glad I did. Anyway, right now, I'm heading to the evening drag races. I used to go there so much with my dad, until he died in an accident down at the track. I was watching the whole thing.

 _Flashback 14th August 2015_

"...and the next two racers up to the block will be... Patrick Manning, and the undefeated champion, Adrian Mercer, with his proud little boy, Humphrey Mercer, in the crowd. Let's see if Adrian can win another for his son." the commentator announced. I couldn't wait to see my dad win another race onto his 39 win streak. My dad and Patrick went up to their starting positions.

My dad looked in my direction and gave me a salute. I replayed the gesture back to him. He then revved the V8 engine of his 1969 Chevy Camaro SS. It made a loud roar through the track, and made the crowd go wild. Everyone was chanting his name. Then the crowd fell silent, as the starting lights turned on. We waited 3 long seconds. The light had turned green. They blasted off from the start line faster than the speed of sound. Patrick started to gain from my dad. But my dad still had the nitrous. He pulled the switch, and his car overtook Patrick easily. Then out of nowhere, he started to fishtail. Which lead to eight and a half rolls of the car, leaving the car to jump straight over the barrier and into a light post, wrapping around it slightly.

I held back tears as I ran to the car from my seat, which was luckily close to the bottom of the stands. I ran across the track, vaulting the barrier between the two lanes and running faster than I ever have before, straight to the absolutely totalled car. The roof was caved in, the engine was looking like it was about to fall out, and there was fuel leaking from the fuel line. The roll cage wasn't gonna save him this time. I clambered up the barrier and onto the car. Luckily I was quite light, so the car wouldn't budge unless if I jumped on it. I tried to open the driver's side door, but it must've crumpled too much. But then it opened all of a sudden.

It flung open and broke off. I looked in the car to find my dad's lifeless body, still in the four-point harness. I unbuckled him from the harness and grabbed his shoulders, which one of them seemed to be dislocated. I pulled him out and onto the side of the car. The medics had arrived and got him down from the side of the car, which was suspended 10 feet off the ground. Once I got down I went straight to him. "Dad... dad, please be alive." I said quietly. He opened his eyes slightly, and looked me straight in the eye. He did a very weak salute, then collapsed back down. "Dad? Dad?!" I shouted to his face. But it was too late. He had already gone.

 _End of flashback_

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes just at the thought of it. But I held them back. Mainly because we had arrived at the track. The same track my dad died. I love this place, but I hate the events that have happened here. But it is still a great track. Anyway, I went and found a parking space, and Allen parked next to my Nova. I got out and had a look around at some of the cars that are racing tonight. There were some really nice cars. Even better than my one. Then I noticed someone that looked very familiar. I decided to get a little closer to see if I could recognise them.

I got a few metres closer, and I immediately noticed who it was. It was Winston, Kate's dad. I never thought he would be here. He doesn't seem like the person to be here. He did say he used to do drag racing, until he met Eve. He might be a commentator. Anyway, I decided to go say hi. I am going on a date with his daughter this weekend, so it would be best to get on his good side. He was talking to a crew member of one the racing teams. As I got closer I noticed someone else with him. It was Kate. I was more surprised to see her here than I would to see Garth turn into a good person. Anyway, I was pretty close at this point, and Kate looked quite bored. She clearly wasn't listening to anything the crew member was saying. She huffed and just happened to turn her head in my direction. The second she saw me, a gigantic smile appeared on her face.

I portrayed my signature smile, and kept walking over towards them. Once Winston heard my footsteps, he looked over. He smiled when he saw me, but nowhere near as big as Kate's smile. I was about to say something, until I heard the rev of a shitty 1974 Triumph Spitfire. I turned around to find Garth in the old ass car. I rolled my eyes and watched the Inline 4 Spitfire park next to me.

"Hey Kate," he said with a wink. Kate looked away in disgust. Then Garth looked towards me and his flirtatious face turned into a frown. "Why are you here, dumbass?" He asked, acting like the cool bastard he will never be. "What do you think I'm doing here? Running on the strip half naked for $50, like you did last year?" I replied with an eyebrow raised.

I watched his face turn bright red. I was surprised due to the fact that his fur was gingerish. Kate and Winston exploded into laughter, Kate starting to roll across the tarmac. "Shut the fuck up you little bastard." Garth shouted.

"How about, lets see how shitty this spitfire is Garth? You versus me." I asked with my arms crossed. He hesitated for a couple seconds, then agreed to the little challenge. Time to leave this asshole in the dust.

 **A/N: This chapter is finally finished. It's about god damn time isn't it? I've been thinking about it, and I think I am gonna get rid of the chapter length expectation, for now at least. It has just been making it too difficult to write chapters. I go back to school tomorrow anyway, so I just think it would be best. I also want to thank you all, for not being on my ass for this chapter. And for all the support as well, because this story reached 1,000 views recently, and I am so happy to see it. So thank you all. I love everyone of you. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to go check out my friends Steelmoore2, Goatsplus, and all the other ones I don't remember. And I hope all of you have a great day.**


	9. CS:Gay

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to chapter 8 of Hello! My Name Is! I know, it has been a while since I have updated. But life has been quite stressful lately. It is nearly the end of the school year which means lots of tests. Especially the fact that I go to High School next year. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think we are going to see a lot of writing until the school year has ended, which is on the 20th of December. I hope I can get a couple of chapters out before then, but I can't make any promises. I hope I am able to get back to my old writing schedule sooner or later, because I miss being able to write for all of you. Anyway, enough of all this bullshit, lets get to Chapter 8 of HMNI!**

 _Liam's POV_

As soon as I had gotten home from school, I had tried to fix as much of the damage on the Ducati as I could, but it didn't get very far before I realised, I had no experience with motorbikes whatsoever. Any knowledge I had for cars was completely useless on the bike. It was like trying to build a computer but only having the knowledge of beating a rock to pieces. So the only hope I really had in getting this thing fixed was to just take it to the shop and get it fixed there.

I just decided to leave my efforts in the dust and go grab something to eat and maybe go play some video games. Ethan wasn't home work yet so I still had time to relax before the mega faggot got home, turning me into his slave for the rest of the evening. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, but there wasn't really anything of interest in there. So I went through all of the cupboards as well but again, there wasn't anything I really wanted. And by the looks of it, Ethan had eaten my bag of jumbo marshmallows. I really should've hidden it better.

I checked the clock and it was only 4:02PM, so I just decided to go down the road and drop the bike of at that shop. I will just drop it off and walk back. It isn't very far away. 15 minute walk at most. Plus I could stop off at a corner store and just pick up a pie of something like that. So I grabbed my wallet and what little money was left in it, and walked into the garage. I grabbed the keys from the key holder, and rode the bike out to the shop.

 _Allen's POV_

I was about to watch Garth's shitty little Spitfire get left in the dust by Humphrey's Chevy Nova. This was gonna be probably the most unbalanced race I have ever seen. Garth's piece of shit will probably get off the line slower than Humphrey's Nova will finish the race. Okay, that is a little bit of an over-exaggeration but still. This is gonna be unbalanced as all living shit.

All I could hear was the crowd chanting for Humphrey. It was extremely deafening. I couldn't even hear the revving of the cars over the crowd. Then the crowd all of a sudden went silent. Three lights turned yellow, then a split second later, one single green light turned green.

Humphrey blasted off the line as if he was ploughing through the stratosphere in a rocket ship. While Garth's Spitfire, well it was just depressing. He was getting smoked. It was like watching a race between a cheetah and a turtle. By 10 seconds was up, Humphrey had already crossed the finish line, with a time of 10.237 seconds. Garth on the other hand, had only made it about 3/5 of the way down the track. By the time the next race had already started to line up, Garth had just barely finished.

It took him 23.985 seconds to get to the end of the track. Now that is just depressing. Even with the Spitfire I would still think that is depressing. He just got absolutely left in the dust. **(A/N: This part was kinda boring to me but I don't have enough ideas to change it,** **sorry about that** **)**

 _Kate's POV_

I wasn't very surprised to see Humphrey win that drag race. Whatever car Garth was driving was slower than a whore running the 100 metre sprint in high heels. But it was still awesome to watch Humphrey smoke someone like that.

It was Wednesday tomorrow, and I have a date with Humphrey on Saturday. I couldn't wait for the date. I've liked Humphrey ever since we became friends 7 years ago in Texas. I had been waiting so long to tell him, but my nerves got the best of me every time I tried.

But I doubt someone like him would be interested in me. He is way out of my league. I just hope the date goes well.

 _Liam's POV_

I miss my parents. I just feel like breaking down crying right now. I never thought this would happen. Well, I knew they would die some day, but not like this. I've already planned the funeral because even though Ethan is 20, he still didn't to do it. Anyway, the funeral will be next Sunday, so it is roughly a week before the funeral.

Anyway, school is tomorrow, so I better get started on dinner. Because I bet you anything Ethan won't do it. He couldn't even pass cooking class in high school. I'm surprised he even graduated. Well, that's what he says. He may not have graduated. But I don't really care. I was ahead of everyone in my class in New Zealand in every subject. Except Art. I was hopeless at that. Not that I cared. I was never one for Art anyway.

I went into the kitchen to get started on dinner. But guess what, Ethan hadn't done the shopping this week. Great. All we have is microwave noodles. I guess that will do. I don't care if Ethan doesn't like it. "ETHAN!" I shouted from the kitchen. It echoed through the house, like it usually does. After a couple seconds, I heard the bedroom door open and the thumping of his footsteps vibrate through the house. He got to the end of the hall and stopped, exhausted from taking a few steps down the hallway. "What do you want? I'm playing CS:GO," he said between heavy breaths.

"CS:GO? More like CS:Gay. Anyway, since you didn't go shopping this week, we are having microwave noodles," I said, clearly aggravated. "Cool, don't care. I will go shopping tomorrow." He said, as he waddled back to his miniature cavern. He needs to go to the gym. He is so fat.

 **A/N: Hey guys. I hope this is enough to satisfy your wants or needs, or whatever it is. I'm sorry if it is a bit short, but it's the most I can do at the moment. But it is nearly the Christmas holidays for me. Only two more weeks! I can't wait for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and always remember, to have a good one.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! I don't know why I say girls because my profile is probably a complete sausage fest, but if you are a lady, I recommend telling me with a beautiful review, well, I recommend anyone to leave a review, thus increasing the amount of reviews in the review section, and making people want to see it all more and increasing the view count XD. Anyway, how is everyone doing? I'm doing good and this a/n is already long enough so let's get to Chapter 9 of HMNI!**

 _Kate's POV_

"I FALL APART! DOWN TO MY CORE!" My alarm sang, waking me up in the process. I pressed the 'off' button and dragged my tired body out of bed. As soon as the covers rolled from my fur, a wave of coldness went over me. It was bloody freezing. I checked the temperature on my phone and it was blisteringly cold 8 degrees Celsius.

Since it was so cold, I rushed to get my clothes for school, and got in the shower. When I got into the shower, the feeling of the warm water rush through my fur and down my body, like a waterfall down the side of a mountain. It felt as if a blanket wrapped around me.

I washed all the dirt and sweat out of my fur and got out of the shower. I dried my hair and my fur and then went to get dressed. Once I was dry and dressed, I headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and made myself some toast.

I checked the time on my phone just as I had finished the last bite of my toast. 7:50AM. Time to go to school. Since I was the one with the car, I had to drive Lilly to school.

"Lilly!" I shouted, "Come downstairs, we're going to school now!"

"Okay! I will meet you out at the car!" Lilly replied. Time for another day of school...

 _Time skip 5 minutes: at school_

 _Liam's POV_

I was talking to Allen and Humphrey about random stuff that will not be mentioned, and then suddenly Kate rushed past and gave Humphrey a gigantic hug, which almost made him slip off his feet. It honestly surprised me. I knew they had a date this weekend, but I didn't think they would be this close.

Then I heard very rapid footsteps, as if someone was running. And- 'SMACK!' I was tackled to the ground by Charlotte. Now that was my surprise of the day right there. I got a little bit of whiplash from hitting the ground, but I was fine. And then I was met with a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Well someone is excited to see me, ha-ha," I said as Charlotte got off me. She laughed and helped me back up from the pavement.

 _Bell Rings_

"Well, we should probably head to class now. I will see you later Humphrey. See yah Allen. See yah Kate," I said as I started to walk to class with Charlotte.

"See yah Liam. See yah Charlotte," they all replied in unison, "JINX!" Allen yelled, followed by multiple moans and laughs.

 _Time Skip: PEH (Physical Education and Health)_

 _Charlotte's POV_

Time for PE, probably my third most favourite class, with English and Chemistry being first and second. We headed out to the field and we noticed something new. There was a new track. My guess was that the track and field season had started. I'm pretty sure try-outs are after school today.

I know that Humphrey is going to make the team. He has basically always been in the top 10 for Athletics. Maybe Liam might try out. I wouldn't know if he would be any good at it, but I'm pretty sure he would be good at it. He just kind of seems like the person that would be good at sport.

We reached the centre of the football field and the sports director was standing there waiting for us. I knew that there would be some other students still coming down. There is always at least one tardy turd **(childish, I know)**. I always seemed to be in the group that was always on time or early. But then again, since when was there something bad about that.

"Okay everyone. As you have probably noticed, the track and field season has started. Now I know that you aren't all good at track or field which is completely fine. I just want you to all to do the events you feel comfortable with today, so I can see which ones I can push you in," Coach Shaw announced to the entire class. Everyone gave off nods and moved to their respected events. I just went straight to track, but I noticed Liam stayed back and talked to the coach for a second.

But soon enough, he moved over to the track as well. The coach had separate people directing all the different events. I ended up having my cousin as the track director. Samantha (the cousin) is 22. She went to college and got a PEH (Physical Ed and Health) degree and now she is the track director. Which is going to be fun.

She had all the boys in one line and all the girls in the other. We had two people go at a time, one boy and one girl, since they could only time two people at a time. Liam was at the very back of the line, but I was closer to the front. I was against one of the slower guys in the class. Brett was never really an athlete though. He was always really the academic kid. He's a nice kid though.

I was a little bit down the line, so I was just watching the other events. Some kid was completely failing at high jump. Another threw what looked to be 45 metres in discus. Some of these kids are fuckin athletes. The best I can do is run the 100-metre sprint in 14 seconds.

After like, 2 minutes of waiting, which isn't that much at all, I finally got my turn against Brett. I underestimated his speed. He ran the 100 metres in 13.4 seconds. But when I asked for my time I was even more surprised. I ran a 13.97. That's fast as all hell for me. Humphrey had already gone before me, so he came up to me to ask me.

"Hey Char. What did you run?" Humphrey asked in a cocky tone. He probably beat his record or something.

"I ran a 13.97. What about you Humph?" I replied with one ear perked up.

"10.78." He said in the cockiest way possible. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

I walked back towards the track and watched everyone else run. It always varied between 16 and 11 seconds. The fastest being a 10.74. But then there were the two last ones. Which was Liam and Kate. Kate was the fastest girl in the entire year group. She ran a 12.56 last year in the 100 metres. But everyone, including me, completely underestimated how fast he was. He ran a 10.68 Even the timer thought he had it wrong, so he put up against Levi. Levi was the kid that ran 10.74.

Liam beat Levi and his own score with a 10.64. So, we decided to get him to do a 40-yard dash. He ended up clocking a 4.49 40-yard dash. That was fucking amazing (A/N: this may seem very self-promoting or whatever it's called, but none of this is true. I'm not that fast. I ran the 100 metres in 15 seconds last year XD. I'm not an amazing athlete)

 _Humphrey's POV_

I was shocked. Nobody had ever beaten Levi in the sprints before. Nobody had even run I time faster than 10.70. Yet he ran a 10.64. That's bloody unbelievable. I never really expected him to be athletic at all considering he was the academic one of the class. I think I might head over to the High Jump. I've always been good at that. I saw Liam go over to the Long Jump and Charlotte stay at the track with Kate. Bloody hell that was amazing. I probably just sounded like an Australian.

Anyway, as I waited for my turn at the high jump I decided to watch Liam do his Long Jump. I must admit he was good at it. He clocked a 6.87 metre jump. Granted, there were people here jumping like, 7 something metres, he was still pretty good at it (A/N: Again, I don't compare to anyone in my year group. My record is a 4.87 and I've seen some people jump more than 5.10. But then again, I am shorter than basically everyone in my year group).

 _Time skip – End of the school day_

 _Kate's POV_

It was finally the end of school and it was time to head home. I had to walk since my car is at home being fixed by dad. I looked around the parking lot and I saw Humphrey heading to his car. I looked around some more and saw Liam going to his car as well. Then I saw Garth. Ugh.

At that point, I just started walking home. I didn't care enough to stay around that douche. I'm tired of being at school anyway, so I just headed home.

 **A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry. I haven't had the time I used to have. I moved to a new house, again, I started high school which is literally more than 7 hours a day, which I'm not used to by the way, and I've been stressed to shit. A $400 gift broke because of faulty wiring, so I'm in a shitty mood right now. Anyway, enough of me complaining about my problems, I hope you enjoyed this months-overdue chapter.**


	11. Life Update

Hey everyone. Long time, no post. I do realise I am not posting enough, and I'm sorry. I just have too much to do. Real life shit has been getting in the way a lot over the past few months or so, and I haven't had nearly as much time as I used to. If there was just one thing I could change that would definitely be having more time on my hands. But hey, on the bright side, I just celebrated my 13th birthday a couple days ago, and about to celebrate 9 months with my girlfriend, Bronte. So like I said, I have too much to do and not enough time to do it. I'm just here to let everyone know, if I start writing again, it may not be for a while, and if I don't write within the next 5ish months, don't expect anything from me again. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I hope you all have a great day.


	12. I'm back

Hey everyone. I'm back. I'm going to try write again. It might be a new story, it might be a new chapter, I don't know right now. But hopefully I will be able to just get something out. I'm just going to find something, and I'll try.

Anyway, I hope you all have a great day.


	13. Just a Heap of Chatter

**A/N: Hey everyone, how's it been? I've been good. I'm back and hopefully ready to write again. I miss doing this everyone, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I may also post a new story possibly. I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, enough of me talking, let's get to Chapter 10 of HMNI!**

 _Kate's POV_

I discarded my bag to the side as I walked into the kitchen, looking for a quick snack. "Hey honey. How was school?" My mother asked.  
"It was the same as always. Pretty boring," I replied while taking some cookies out of the pantry. She just nodded and continued to create tonight's dinner.

I walked into the living room to find Lily watching Stranger Things. I honestly never liked that show. There's just nothing interesting about it. "How do you watch this shyt Lily?" I asked, letting out a little chuckle. "Hey... Shut up," she replied (family guy reference there XD).

I just laughed and went upstairs into my room. I turned the PlayStation on and went onto Netflix. I searched for a while before I found Breaking Bad. It was good enough. I wasn't a huge fan, but I was bored.

 _(Time Skip: The Funeral)  
Liam's POV_

Cliché moment of pouring down with rain at a funeral. I didn't think they were going to go so early. I'm only 18. At least I wasn't any younger.  
"…they were a great pair of parents to the 20-year-old son, Ethan, and 18-year-old son, Liam. And I don't think I could forget their 26-year-old daughter, Tylah…"  
Every second that passes by, I'm being reminded of my past. The times I was happier than ever. The times I just wanted to end my life right then and there. But no, I stuck through and kept going. I didn't let anything bring me to the edge, and I ain't gonna fuckin' let it happen now…  
 **(A/N: Just a short little thing about that)**

 _(Time Skip: The Next Day)  
Humphrey's POV_

Time to wake up to the boringness of life once again. I just opened my eyes and stared at my F1 posters on the wall. Fernando Alonso, in the times where he actually raced a good car. Max Verstappen, the one guy that won't stop crashing. Kimi Räikkönen, well I don't really need to explain that. I eventually decided to get up and head to the bathroom. Without thinking though, I just opened the door.  
"GET OUT!" Charlotte screamed. I slammed the door shut within a matter of about half a second. Yeah, I'm scarred for life now. I don't think I'll ever look at Charlotte the same way now.

I just headed straight downstairs and made my breakfast. I wanted to get that image out. Jesus Christ that's disgusting. I finished my breakfast and even though it was still early, I grabbed my stuff and went to school. Jumped in the Toyota and headed straight for school. Didn't even think twice.

 _Kate's POV_

I had just finished washing myself off and got ready for school. Shit, Spanish test today. **(A/N: I'm actually studying Spanish right now at high school. And I'm surprisingly good at it)** I can live with that though. At least I don't have any other tests or essays. Honestly, there should really be 3-day weekends. Because 2 days is not nearly enough to recover from 5. Plus, most of the time you aren't even relaxing. You're just getting yelled at by your parents to clean your room or to help clean the house. Like 'bitch I just had 5 days of stress, leave me alone for my weekend.'

I don't get why I get told to clean my room. I mean yeah, everything is all over the place, but I know where everything is. So, technically I am organised. It's just not their type of organised. Or it's just their expectations are higher than mine. Probably the second.

 _Liam's POV_

I have to admit I'm not good at sleeping. That's one of the many things I'm pretty bad at. The latest I've ever slept in is 7:30am. I end usually end up waking up at around 5 to 6ish. It never really seems to bother me though. I like waking up early. Gives me more hours of the day. For some reason that reminded me that I should really start Taekwondo again. I did it in New Zealand for a few years and managed to reach Blue belt. I remember being told by one of the instructors when I was only Yellow stripe that she could see me being black belt in the future, and I've been aiming for black belt ever since.

I would just need to find a nearby Do Jang. For the time being though I'll probably just practice at home.

 _Charlotte's POV  
_

For fuck sake Humphrey. That is why you always knock. When will they learn. When will they learn.

 **A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this little excuse for a chapter. It's short but it'll have to do for now. I am starting to get my ideas back so hopefully I will be active once again. I miss writing and I hope I can come back. Anyway, don't forget to have a great day.**


	14. Useless Info

Just to let everyone know, I will be using names for chapters instead of just numbering them. A bit of useless info but anyway, have a great day!


End file.
